Galaxy Force: Halloween Gone Wrong
by saberstorm
Summary: A late Halloween Coby and Lori oneshot. Bud has the perfect Halloween prank to pull, and also knows the perfect victims.


Galaxy Force: Halloween Gone Wrong

Summary: A late Halloween Coby and Lori oneshot. Bud has the perfect Halloween prank to pull, and also knows the perfect victims.

Author's Note: I know it's late, but I finally got the chance. Halloween is always a busy time at my house.

* * *

"Bud, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry, Hop," Bud told his Micron partner in crime. "If this doesn't work, we have two more holidays to try."

Shrugging, Hop went back to work hanging spiders from the ceiling. They were setting up a 'Haunted House' in the basement of Bud's home, and it was supposed to be tailored to Bud's older brother and his rumored girlfriend. If Bud's plan did work, they would know.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Coby yawned as he waited for Lori to come out of the dressing room. While he wouldn't call her his girlfriend officially yet, he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. Of course, there was that kiss they shared together at the end of summer, but he knew that there needed to be more to their relationship than that.

Because of that, he had asked her out to the Halloween Costume Party that their school held, and was now waiting for her to find just the right dress. The thing about him was that he could care less what she wore. She looked good in any dress to him. That was currently proving to be a problem as she wanted one that he liked.

She exited the dressing room she was using, this time wearing a dark green dress that had a high collar and long sleeves, and a skirt that flared out like a giant mushroom. "What do you think of this one?" she asked.

To the previous 23 dresses, he had been indifferent, but this was one that Coby had to shake his head at. "Skirt's too big," he answered. "We won't be able to dance together."

"Yes we will," Lori said, confused. Then she smiled in understanding. "You mean, 'close together', don't you." He gave her a sheepish grin, but she had to admit he was right. Though they were still getting used to the idea of a possible boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, they enjoyed spending time together. The skirt was definitely in the way.

She stepped back into the dressing room and pulled the dress off of her. Shivering slightly in her bare necessities, she studied the rest of the dresses she had left. One black one, but not very modest and that she didn't think Coby would like, but that she wouldn't mind wearing if he was the only one around, and a modest, sleeveless white one. Slipping the white one on, she stepped back out and instantly knew she had picked the right one. Coby's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Here comes the bride," he remarked. "You look really good in that one."

"Thanks," she replied. "Then this is the one I'll get. I have one more thing I want to ask you about though. Give me a second."

She stepped back into the dressing room and Coby sighed, _What could she possibly want to get other than a dress?_ He found out when she stepped back out wearing a skimpy violet bikini that matched her eyes. His eyes widened to the size of diner plates and his jaw dropped through the floor.

Lori grinned triumphantly at his expression, "You like?" His answer was to pass out on the floor, blood trailing from his nose. Lori's smile grew wider as she thought, _I'm so taking this thing too.

* * *

_

When the day of Halloween came, Coby managed to get his dad's permission to pick up Lori using the family car. He put several boxes in the back that made up his costume: the Transformer disguise he wore on Speedia when he wasn't supposed to be there. Then he carefully drove to Lori's house. Remembering what she had told him about her dad, he mentally prepared himself to be grilled before knocking at the door.

To his surprise, Lori's father wasn't as bad as he thought. As he waited for Lori to finish getting ready, the two of them talked a great deal about their commonly favorite sport: racing. He was surprised to find out that Lori's dad had actually won three gold medals at the X-Games before meeting his wife and changing professions. Coby almost forgot why he was worried in the first place, until the subject changed.

"Well, Coby, I'm sure Lori told you about everything I told her about having boyfriends?" he asked. Coby nervously nodded. "Then allow me to be the one to surprise you and tell you that I completely approve of the two of you dating, and maybe even going farther than that when the time comes. The only thing you need to know – and I'm certain that your parents would agree with me about this – is that I don't want the two of you… having intercourse before you're married, though should it happen, I expect you to be mature about it and accept any consequences." Coby nodded. "However, I don't think that's anything to worry about," Lori's dad continued. "Lori has assured me several times over that you have shown no signs that you don't intend to abstain, and I believe her. Furthermore, Lori needs someone like you in her life. As long as you take good care of her, you'll always have my blessing."

"That's sweet of you, Papa," Lori said, entering the room. Coby whistled in awe at her costume. She was wearing the white dress she had bought, as well as a translucent white cape. She had also dyed her hair an ice blue, topping it with a silver tiara, and had covered her face with white-silver face paint. "Ready to go, Coby?" she asked. He nodded, and they left.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked as he drove.

"The Snow Queen," she replied. "Don't tell me you flunked that test after we worked on it for so long."

"Don't worry, I passed the test," Coby assured her.

They enjoyed their time at the dance. Coby's costume of boxes made it hard to dance, but it was also rather amusing. During one of the songs, he stepped into the middle of the floor and began robot dancing, using his costume to his advantage and making the rest of the dancers and onlookers roar with laughter at his antics.

As they left to return home, their cell phones rang, both displaying the same text message from Coby's little brother, Bud: **I m stuk n the basement. Plez help?**

Coby sighed, "I'll drop you off, and then go help my brother."

"No, let's both go," Lori insisted. "He probably needs both of us, which is why he contacted both of us."

Realizing she had a point, Coby drove them both to his house. Leaving his costume in the car, they entered the back door and headed down to the basement.

Coby opened the door, finding it pitch black. He flipped the light switch, but no light came on. Cautiously, he stepped in, "Bud?" Lori stepped beside him, grasping his hand.

Then the door slammed shut.

Turning, Coby grabbed the handle. It came off in his hand, and he swore loudly. At that point, millions of fake spiders and insects dropped from the ceiling. Lori screamed, and Coby instantly began leading her through the downpour of plastic to a secret tunnel he and Bud had built with their dad as a fire escape and for various games they played a few years ago that led out into the woods behind the house. They crawled nearly twenty feet through the tunnel till they reached the end. Opening the old wood door over their heads, they climbed out from under an oak tree in the forest. The moon shone through the branches, giving them enough light to see by. An owl hooted as it flew over their heads. Coby closed the door before holding Lori, trying to comfort her. Then he heard something fall from the tree and land with a crash, followed by a familiar buzzing.

Feeling Coby tense up, Lori looked up into his stricken face, "What's wrong?"

"Hornets nest! Run!" he said in horror, remembering the time he accidentally stepped on one. He and Lori began running, the buzzing sounds of hornets following them. Trying to think, Coby suddenly remembered the stream and a cave behind the small waterfall. He pulled on Lori's hand, "This way! We can hide behind the waterfall! Hornets can't fly if their wings are wet!"

Lori would have argued, but it was their only choice as the buzzing hornets were between them and Coby's house. The waterfall was their best bet.

Splashing into the stream, Coby led her through the mist around the waterfall and behind it. The buzzing died down, as the hornets couldn't follow. Wet, cold, and shivering, the two of them collapsed against the rock.

"Are you okay?" Coby asked, trying to regain his breath.

Unable to reply, Lori just nodded; making sure her head was against his shoulder so that he knew she was fine. Back here, they couldn't see anything. She sneezed, and then groaned. "We have to get out of these wet clothes before we catch a cold, or worse."

Coby sighed, "You're right. I don't like it, but you're right." No one knew they were out here. They were on their own until morning. Carefully, they rid themselves of their wet clothing, huddling together in the negligee, trying to conserve body heat. "Lori," Coby whispered, "I love you. I want you to know that."

"I love you too," she replied. They began to kiss, testing at first, but then with more and more passion. Realizing that their actions were helping them stay warm, they continued, and began to explore each other with their hands and lips. They didn't make love, but they did touch each other over and over, recognizing that their aroused state kept them awake, and kept their body heat up. It would end up saving their lives, as the night would reach 20 degrees Fahrenheit.

The next morning they were found by worried parents, who were happy to see that the two of them were warm, safe, still virgins, and mostly healthy. Both would have a cold over the next few days but they had grown closer together in many ways.

They would later find out that the basement was an elaborate Halloween prank set up by Bud, but that it had gone bad. Bud's plan was that they would enter the basement were Lori would be scared by the fake bugs. After being led through the tunnel by Coby, Hop would scare him by dropping a papier-mâché ball to mimic a hornets' nest. Various streamers attached to the Micron's propellers would allow him to imitate the sound of a swarm of hornets. Hop was supposed to chase the two of them through the gate into Coby's backyard, where they would meet Bud who would reveal the joke.

Unfortunately, the owl that Coby and Lori heard had spooked Hop, causing him to drop the ball too early. When the two of them had started to run the wrong way, Hop went after them, forgetting that he still had the streamers on his propellers.

Though they were mad at Bud for a little bit, they couldn't stay that way for long. It wasn't his fault that his prank went bad anyway.


End file.
